


Shocking

by CandyPubMedia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Light pain, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPubMedia/pseuds/CandyPubMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has something to show Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking

“Pine Tree! I have to show you this!”

Dipper turned around to see Bill approaching him with a black Sharpie and his phone missing it’s case.

“Bill, what did I tell you about taking the case off your phone! We’re not rich, so we can’t just replace it whenever you decide to go breaking it!” Dipper chasted, reaching to try and grab Bill’s phone.

Of course Bill dodged before Dipper could even touch it.

“I know you have safety concerns about this electronic, inanimate object, but it’s cheap shield has to be off for me to show you this!” the demon explained. 

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and tore the Sharpie’s lid off with his teeth. Spitting out the lid, the demon started drawing a simple black square on the young man’s hand while said young man simply looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Bill,” Dipper finally spoke, “what are you doing?”

“Showing you something hilarious,” Bill responded as he finished coloring in the square, “Now hush up!” 

As Bill was blowing on the square, trying to get it to dry faster, Dipper asked, “Uh-huh… And what would that be?”

“Just wait, Pine Tree. And stay still!”

Bill opened the camera app and fiddled with it before setting it directly on the black square.

“Ready?” Bill asked.

“Ready for what?!”

“Exactly, Pine Tree!”

Hitting the button to take a picture, the flash lit up signalling a photo being taken. Nothing happened for a moment, but then Dipper felt a sharp sting and he quickly pulled away, letting out a loud “ouch” in the process. Bill fell back laughing.

“What the hell Bill?” Dipper yelled cradling his hand, “What was that?!”

“It’s pain! In the least deadly and most convenient form!”

Bill started repeatedly doing it to himself on his own black square Dipper just noticed. He was laughing hysterically and letting out a quiet “ow” each time.

“You’re insane,” Dipper said, shaking his head.

“Tell me something I don’t know!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something you can actually do...


End file.
